


Just Once

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Roman is going after the US Championship and Lana gets a little too entranced by him.





	Just Once

“Rusev, crush!” Lana yelled, pointing at Roman.

“Aw, come on now baby girl. You don’t have to be like that,” Roman grinned, goading Rusev.

Rusev let out a yell, launching himself at Roman. Roman sent a wink in Lana’s direction as she stared on, dumbfounded. Right before Rusev made contact with Roman, Roman speared him into the mat, leaving him lying there, groaning. Lana’s eyes had never left Roman, mouth agape as she watched him move.

“Might wanna check on your boy there,” Roman offered, pointing at Rusev.

Lana shook her head, bringing herself out of her trance. “I hate you!” she screamed at Roman, dropping to her knees to check on Rusev.

“I’ll live,” he smirked, giving a small wave to her before turning on his heel to leave the ring. She watched him duck under the ropes, the muscles in his arms and back rippling under his tan skin. She brought her attention back to Rusev as he let out a groan, hand reaching for her.

===================

“Lana! Do you want to come out with all of us tonight?” Renee asked, pulling her aside backstage.

“Umm,” Lana replied, eyes scanning the area. “Sure. I’d love to.”

“It’s a girls night out thing,” Nattie explained with a grin. “So leave the Bulgarian Brute behind.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Lana breathed out, eyes finally finding Roman as he stood in the corner with Jimmy and Jey, laughing at something. “Not one bit.”

“Are you okay? You seem a little…” Renee started.

“I’m fine!” Lana interjected, snapping her head back to Nattie and Renee. “Now, where exactly are we going?”

Lana listened halfheartedly as the two women in front of her explained their plans for the night. There were a couple of clubs in the town they were stopped in that Nattie had been to before and she, apparently, had no issue going to again. While Nattie and Renee chattered, Lana kept Roman in her peripheral vision. When he broke away from his cousins and walked away, she turned her attention back to her friends.

“Great! I’ll see you two later, yes?” she asked, already stepping away from them.

“Umm, yeah!” Renee replied, brow scrunched up in confusion as Lana turned quickly away from them.

“Great!” Lana called over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers in farewell as she followed Roman down a hallway in the arena. As she turned the corner, she saw him slip behind a door, closing it firmly behind him. She scurried down the hallway, her heels making an obnoxious clicking sound on the concrete floor.

When Lana came up to Roman’s door, she banged on it with her fist in three short raps, crossing her arms over her chest as the doorknob turned. “Can I help you?” Roman asked.

“I hate you,” she sneered.

Roman laughed in reply, shaking his head. “You hunted me down just to tell me that?”

“You’ve been ruining things for Rusev lately!” she stomped her foot, hating the smug grin on his face.

“Honey, he’s been ruining things for everyone for a while. I figured it’s about time to even things up.” Upon seeing Lana open her mouth, presumably to yell at him, he sighed and stepped aside. “If you feel the need to argue, at least come in. I don’t like to make a scene.”

“All you do every week is make a scene!” she argued, stepping inside nonetheless.

“That’s for my job. Not a choice I make in my everyday life.” Roman closed the door behind them, turning to face Lana. “Now, continue with your argument. I think we left off on I ruin everything?”

“No, we left off on you saying Rusev has been ruining things for a long time now,” Lana corrected.

“Okay. So we’re just in time for your rebuttal. Whatcha got?” Roman rubbed his hands together, as if to ready himself for her verbal onslaught. What he wasn’t ready for was Lana’s eyes narrowing just a bit before she crushed her lips to his.

“I hate you for making me feel like this,” she whispered against his lips before initiating another kiss.

“Woah, Lana,” Roman grabbed her arms, pushing her away. “You’re with Rusev, you don’t-“

“I do, though! I do! If I do this just this once maybe I’ll be able to stop thinking about it and everything can get back to normal!” Lana was near tears, her bottom lip trembling.

“Lana, I don’t think-“ Roman began, brushing her hand across her cheek.

“Roman, please! I promise no one has to know. I just…I need to do this,” she pleaded, her own hand covering his still on her cheek. Roman studied her face, eyes hard. “Please,” she whispered, breath hitching.

“Fuck,” Roman growled, closing his eyes and hanging his head. When he brought his head back up, his eyes were open, pupils wide. Lana opened her mouth to say something else but wasn’t able to as Roman pushed forward, his lips meeting hers. His tongue almost immediately flicked against hers and she gasped, answering in kind.

Roman’s hand dropped from her face to join his other in skimming up her thighs, under the short skirt she wore. His fingers latched onto her underwear, pulling them down with one hand and keeping her skirt bunched around her hips with the other.

“We gotta be quick,” he murmured, breaking away from her kiss. “Don’t want – “

“I know, I know,” she nodded, hands falling to the button on his pants.

When she finally freed his cock from his pants, she let out a deep breath, a moan in the back of her throat. She started stroking him slowly, a deep groan escaping Roman’s mouth. “Step back,” he urged, pushing lightly on her hip.

She did as he asked, stepping back until her back was pressed against the back of the couch. Roman grabbed one of her thighs, pulling her leg up and around his waist as he lined up with her dripping wet pussy. He pushed inside in one quick movement, stopping only for a moment when he was seated to the hilt, waiting for her permission to start moving.

When Lana directed a small nod in his direction, Roman started pumping his hips into hers quickly, his thumb never leaving her clit. His thrusts were hard and fast, pushing her to the edge of her orgasm quickly.

“Roman, I’m-“ she began, emitting a moan halfway through her sentence.

“Do it. Come for me,” he grunted, moving his hips even faster, his thumb pressing tighter circles into her clit.

Lana came with a loud moan, dropping her head back. Before she was even done riding out her orgasm, Roman pulled out of her, stroking his dick quickly, coming all over his hand.

“I could have-“ Lana began, gesturing awkwardly to him.

“No,” he shook his head, sighing. “Just clean yourself up and get back to Rusev.”

“I-I…” Lana stuttered, looking down at her hands. A large tan hand came into her line of vision, her underwear nestled in his palm.

“Might need these, too,” he said, a small grin on his face as he walked to the corner of the room to find his bag.

Lana straightened herself up, watching as Roman wiped his hand clean. “Roman,” she said, bringing his attention back to her when her clothing was once again impeccable.

“You don’t want to do this, Lana. Go find Rusev.” With that, Roman turned his back to her again. Her only option was to walk away, to find Rusev, and pretend like nothing had happened.


End file.
